


Saints and Butchers

by gothitis



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Multi, Saints Row 1, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothitis/pseuds/gothitis
Summary: Living in Stilwater all her life, Sasha knew the gang violence was getting worse. Almost being caught in gang warfare, Julius gives her an invite to join the Saints. If only she knew what she was getting into........................(Boss Sasha, set in the first Saints Row game).
Relationships: Aisha (Saints Row)/Female Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat, Aisha (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat, Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat, Female Boss (Saints Row) & Lin (Saints Row), Female Boss (Saints Row)/Dexter Jackson, Female Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat, Female Boss (Saints Row)/Original Female Character, Female Boss (Saints Row)/Troy Bradshaw, Female Boss/Lin (Saints Row), Female Boss/Luz (Saints Row), Johnny Gat & Lin (Saints Row)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. Upbringing

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired to finally write one of these stories. I wanted to write more about a black woman's boss and explore the options within the game with her. Trying to incorporate her life story and the game story might be challenging but we gonna try.

Sasha Chantal Parker was her name. Well, it still is but name she goes by ‘Playa’ by the gang who recruited her, the 3rd street Saints. After being in the middle of a gang turf war, she was saved by Troy and Julius, the latter recruiting her despite Troy’s protest. Sasha mulled it over the next few days until she decided to give it chance.

“Might as well see what’s up,” she mumbles to herself as she got dressed that morning. Sasha looked around her decent-sized apartment, unhappy with her current life. 

-Flashback-

Sasha Parker, born Wednesday, 20th Jun 1984 to William and Alexis Parker, an African American couple. Sasha grew up in an impoverished neighborhood in Stilwater. After her mother died when she was young, she and her siblings were raised by her father. When her mother died, in a way she became the next mother figure to her siblings. Making sure the kids were fed, dressed and everyone went to school. 

Her father grieved but tried to make sure his oldest daughter wasn’t burdened by everything. He began to see another woman around the time Sasha was 13, who turned out to be a sweet lady. Her siblings took a liking to her besides Sasha, no offense to her but Sasha saw her replacing her mother. That relationship was straining no matter her father’s girlfriend, Candy, tried to befriend the teen. 

Things got even tense in the home when Sasha came out as bisexual at age 16. Her relationship with her father never fully recovered that. 

As the oldest girl, she was second in the family as her older brother was in college around the time their mother died. Her siblings are Darnell, Anthony, Craig, Toni, Jasmine, Shanice, and Lisa. Darnell and she were the oldest of each boy and girl respectively. 

Her parents raised 8 kids in the Sunnyvale Gardens, a notorious part of town known for gangs, drugs, and violence. Alexis always told her children to steer clear of certain buildings and everyone must stay together. Both parents worked hard for their children, William worked the newspaper as a journalist and her mother a legal aid. The family of 10 lived in a 4-bedroom apartment in the ghetto on the 6th floor. 

When Darnell left for college, the rooming situation changed as Sasha had her brother’s old room, the other children were separated by gender and the parents had their room. Despite their living situation, her parents done everything to give their children a good life. After her mother died, shit hit the fan when she came out to her father who disapproves of her choice.

The shouting match lasted for days and Sasha was tired of it. Her other family members lived too far away and her friend’s family wouldn’t let her stay after hearing the news. Sasha was within her reach, she had to get out of the house. Either she would kill her father or harm herself, which was not an option. She had a year left of high school and then she would be off to college and away from him. 

Sasha engaged in petty thief which in her neighborhood was normal. She did well until a near scared stopped her in her tracks and decided to get a job just in case. The local Freckle Bitches were hiring and for 10 bucks an hour, Sasha sucked it up as she dealt with customers all day. It wasn’t the best work but it was something, it also didn’t hurt that she saved for her college fund as her father decided not to pay for it if she continue to be ‘gay’. This broke Sasha as her only parent didn’t accept her, what was worse was Candy not stepping in to help. 

A year later, Sasha graduated with a 3.8 and a full ride to Stilwater U for a degree in Health Psychology with a minor in Studio Arts. As soon as she got in, she moved out with help from her siblings and drove a B-Move truck to her dorm. It was bittersweet as she drove away from her childhood home, her siblings waving in the distance as she drove. Her father went to work after she graduated, and Candy gave her some money and a few gifts but that was all. Her mother should have been her, she thought. 

She arrived and moved her things into the dorm, shared with another girl named Ciara Barber, a dark skin girl with box braids and a gold tooth. Both girls greeted each other and helped each other move in, chatting and finding more about each other. 

‘The next few years are gonna be a breeze if she’s my roommate.’ Each girl thought to themselves as they joked around. The next few years went by as Sasha worked hard for her degrees, keeping up with her siblings and engaging in some petty thief on the side. She dated as well; a Jewish girl named Sarah, a German named Mike, an Australian named Felix, a Jamaican named Samuel, another black girl named Melina, and so on. On-campus she had a reputation for her short burst of anger then leading to violence, so many steers clear of her bad side. 

At last, she graduated Summa Cum Laude with a 3.9 with her degrees at the age of 22. It took a long time to get there but Sasha made it. Her family attended her graduation, her father and Candy still together but Candy was visibly pregnant put Sasha off. Her siblings took pictures and rejoiced but her father was disinterested in the activities. Sasha pushed her anger aside and tried to be civil with him.

The family went back to Sasha’s apartment located in Sommerset; a moderate size apartment Sasha lived in after her junior year. She wanted Ciara to live with her but Ciara moved in with a boyfriend. She understood, she would have done the same thing if she dated long enough to do so. Food was set up, hands washed, laughter heard throughout the apartment. Sasha smiled as she soaked in the energy of her family around her. In a way it also felt like old times, except her mother wasn’t here. 

Sasha glanced at her mother’s photo on the wall next to her, fondness in her eyes. Alexis Marie Williams nee Cox had the same sepia complexion as her daughter, warm brown skins, kinky dark brown hair to her shoulders, and a bright smile. The picture was of her mother holding her as a baby, joy appearing on her face. 

-Current Day, June 15, 2006-

Sasha looked in her mirror, making sure she looked decent for the ‘gang’ meeting. Honestly, she didn’t know what she was getting into, and after a year of trying to land a job with her degree was hard. Many wanted to experience but she was only so young and the pay they offered her was laughable. The only job she managed to get was an office job, which was okay but not in her field. Putting up with the same thing every day, trying to avoid getting into gang business, and figuring what to do in life.

She fixed her curly dark brown hair into two buns, too tired to braid her hair. Sasha gel down her baby hairs with a toothbrush, making sure to get it right this time. After completing her hair, she gave herself a once over again. Brown eyes staring back at her, complimenting her brown sepia skin tone. She threw on a white tee-shirt, black shorts, and an old pair of high tops as she made her way to the Row. 

She would have taken her car but decided not to, the June weather felt good enough to walk or take a cab. Since the Row was far, she hailed a cab down the block and walked the rest of the way. 

As she walked, she heard a few men catcall her or leering openly. She rolled her eyes and walked faster til she saw the church. Sasha walked over and saw Julius leading the gang into a roaring speech. 

“Every muthafucka here knows what we need to do. Those bitches be ridin' round, thinkin' they own these streets. I don't care what flags they're flyin'... Rollerz, Carnales, Vice Kings... no one's makin' this nigga scared to walk the Row. We 'bout to lock this shit down... right now." Julius yelled to his followers. Many Saints agree with his statement as they clapped and cheered their leader. 

Troy looks over, making eye contact at Sasha surprised and a bit disappointed she showed up here. ‘What’s a kid like her doing here?’ he pondered to himself as he looked over towards the brown skin girl.

Johnny also looks over at the newcomer in white, wondering who she was.

“Aye Julius, who the fuck is this kid?” Johnny questioned, pointing her out to everyone. The ‘kid’ in question rolled her eyes, cursing him for bringing attention to her. Sasha decided to keep quiet just in case something happened.

Julius spoke, "Troy and I found her, I was gonna see if she’d like to ride with us." A few male members made some comments about his statement. Troy shut them up with a glare. 

Johnny gave a mischievous grin, "Julius, if she wants to run with the Saints, she's gotta be canonized." The Saints hooted and hollered at the canonization. Sasha's eyes went huge, not liking what was about to happen.

Troy sighed, "He's right, Julius. Everyone had to do it." Troy really wants to see this ‘kid’ get fought but it was a rule in the gang.

“So Playa, are ya in or not? Because I need to know if your life was worth saving?” Julius asked the brown skin woman. Despite everything telling her to go the fuck home and run, Sasha accepted by nodding her head. Julius gave her a smile and the canonization began.

Now Sasha wasn’t unfamiliar with fighting as she has 7 siblings and lived in the hood. Fighting is really what she had to do in life, and this should be a breeze. But she never fought more than two people at a time and even then, some of the Saints had gotten a good lick on her. 

Her shirt had blood; a mixture of hers and others, her hair coming out the buns, and legs marked with scars. But she loved the feeling of fighting, it really did feel like old times in the neighborhood when girls would try to bully her or her sisters, and getting to fight back was the answer.

Sasha punched the last Saint until he fell, not getting back up. Julius decided that was enough and she was in the Saints. Julius congratulated her on her fight, Troy gave a curt nod and Johnny made a sly comment on how he did it on half the time. 

Before everyone left to do their respective task, Julius called them over and gave one last rousing speech. 

“Let's get down to business. If we're serious about takin' back the Row, we gotta let those muthafuckas know what time it is. Now you break it down, and it's all about respect. Get enough of it, they're gonna back off, and we're gonna move right on in. We got some friends in town that could use some help. Give 'em a hand. 'Course, you can always drop any muthafucka flyin the wrong flag. So long as word gets out that the Saints is on the Row, I don't give a damn how you do it. You feel me?" The Saints cheered back, agreeing once again with their leader.

Sasha looked at her new family around her, a feeling of belonging overcoming over her. She notices three sets of eyes were on her: one curious, one distrust worthy, and one with concern. Sasha will prove to the male Saints especially that she can keep her weight in the gang.

They’ll just have to see.


	2. Character Info_ Sasha Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background info on the MC, that's all.

Character Sheet Info  
Sasha Chantal Parker  
Age: 22  
Birth: Wednesday, 20th June 1984  
Parents: William and Alexis Parker.  
Born and raised in Sunnyvale Gardens  
Brothers: Darnell, Anthony, and Craig  
Sisters: Toni, Jasmine, Shanice, and Lisa  
Education: Bachelors from Stilwater U  
Sexuality: Bisexual

Description:  
Skin: Sepia brown  
Race: African American (Jamaican/Nigerian/Panamanian/Native American) Hair: medium, curly, black, and 4C (this is her hair type as it is more coily)  
Eyes: Dark brown and large  
Height: Short (5’5)  
Weight: Curvy  
Build: Average  
Facial features: heart-shaped face, with full lips, flared nose, and small ears. 

Clothing Appearance  
Summer: white crop top tee, dark black shorts with high tops.  
Fall: Dark purple long sleeve tee, tight black jeans, and black fur boots.  
Winter: deep purple jacket, blue tee underneath, dark black jeans, and thigh-high black boots.  
Spring: dark green dress, matching dark green high tops.

Relationships  
Mother (Alexis, 36 at time of death): Close relationship (deceased)- Laid back, respectable, experienced, and reliable. Always the one to go to when problems arise.  
Father (William, 46): Estranged - Protector of the family; everything is fine when they hold the reins.  
Stepmother (Candy Jefferson, 31)- Strained. 

Older brother: Close relationship (Darnell, 28)- Honest and reliable; will always be there for other family members.  
Younger brother: Close relationship (Anthony, 21)- Highly patronizing; loves to tease younger family members.  
Younger sister: Close relationship (Toni, 20)- Highly inquisitive and very self-assured; often draws people into misadventures as a result.  
Younger sister: Strained relationship (Jasmine, 18)- Spoilt and immature; lacks patience, is very lazy and hates not getting her own way.  
Younger brother: Close relationship (Craig, 17)- A real clown; is never unhappy, and always knows how to cheer others up.  
Younger sister: Estranged (Shanice, 15) - Cannot be relied on to keep secrets  
Younger sister: close relationship (Lisa, 14)- Friendly and supportive.

Friendships:  
Ciara Barber, 22- best friend and former college roommate.  
Desiree Pears, 22- best friend from childhood.  
Shawn Martinez, 21- a friend from childhood.  
Omorose Gagarin, 20- a close friend from school.

Exes: Sarah, Mike, Felix, Samuel, and Melina.

Personal  
Skills: strategizing, hiding, lockpicking, interior design, sewing, lip-reading, and climbing.  
Interest: gangster movies, race cars, crystal balls, alternative music, and lizards.

Timeline  
1960- Wednesday, 26th Oct 1960 Alexis Marie Cox was born.  
1960- Friday, 16th May 1960 William Roy Parker was born.  
1976- Both graduate from high school. Alexis takes night classes.  
1977- Both are married on September 18th. Moves into 2 bedrooms in Sunnyvale Gardens. The Vice Kings are formed.  
1978- Darnell William Parker is born. Alexis works as a legal aid.  
1984- Sasha Chantal Parker is born. William works at a newspaper as a checker.  
1985- Anthony Martell Parker is born. The family moves into 3 bedrooms in Sunnyvale.  
1986- Antoinette ‘Toni’ Marie Parker is born. Alexis graduates from night classes.  
1988- Jasmine Serene Parker is born. William began going to community college.  
1989- Craig Marcus Parker is born. The family moves into 4 bedrooms in Sunnyvale.  
1991- Shanice Natasha Parker is born.  
1992- Lisa Janet Marie Parker is born. William graduates from community college with a Journalism degree.  
1994- William (34) goes back to college for a bachelor’s degree. He is promoted to junior Journalist.  
1996- Alexis Marie Parker dies at 36. Darnell (18) goes off to college, moves out.  
1997- William (37) finishes a bachelor’s degree. Promoted to Head Writer.  
1998- William moves the family into Huntersfield, a middle-class neighborhood. The family lives in a 5-bedroom, 3-bathroom home. He begins dating Candice ‘Candy’ Jefferson (23).  
1999- Candy moves in with the family.  
2000- Darnell graduates from college, moves out of state with girlfriend Veronica Hughes (22).  
2001- Sasha comes out as bisexual at 16, conflict happens between father and her.  
2002- Sasha (17) is accepted into Stilwater U on a full ride, moves out of the home.  
2003- Anthony (17) is accepted into a college in Steel port, moves out.  
2004- Toni (17) is accepted to Stilwater U, on a partial ride, moves out.  
2005- Sasha (21) graduates’ college, moves out into Apartment districts.  
2006 (Present)- Sasha (22) joins the 3rd street Saints.


	3. Downtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha does runs for the gang as she is a member now. Weeks fly by as she goes over town until today. Aisha invites her over, trouble brews and an unexpected guest comes home.
> 
> (Takes place after the mission of Los Carnales 4th mission; Trojan Horse. Don't Dex me bc I almost said the Los).
> 
> She has;t started either Rollerz or Vice Kings but has taken over some strongholds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9 pages............... Might play SR1 again (I never beat it, kept dying at certain parts). Trying to do better on pacing but the game was kinda fast as well.
> 
> Update; played SR1 and my god this game is hard, even without cheat codes! I do love the realism but the graphics are............................ something

-A few weeks later-

After doing a few runs with Troy and Julius, Sasha learned the ins and out of the gang. How nobody calls Julius ‘Jules’, or Johnny and Aisha breakup makeup, how most of the female saints rarely do the gritty jobs but mostly aid the male Saints, and nobody goes over Julius.

It felt weird at first joining the gang, but it was even better than her desk job. She wouldn’t be missing it much, after all, it didn’t seem like they noticed her missing. 

The lieutenants were an interesting bunch. Dex was the resident smart guy but had an attitude. Johnny was a loud show-off who loved violence, Troy seemed to be a voice of reason but always had a weird vibe to him and there was a mysterious one that was mentioned but never seen. Sasha wonder who was the last lieutenant was, she heard from many Saints on how good they were. 

‘I hope they’re better than Johnny, dude really made me save Aisha’s sister.’ Sasha angrily thought back to a week ago about the adventure. 

Granted Aisha was her favorite singer but still, Johnny took all the reward! At least Aisha got her concert tickets.

‘If only I could see the look on Niecy’s face when I told her about these tickets.’ She chuckled, remembering her sister’s reaction to the tickets. Shanice had a few choice words about her older sister obtaining her idol’s concert tickets. Sasha would have taken her sister to the said concert but due to their strained relationship and gang activity, she decided against it. 

It’s ironic as her parents made sure her siblings were away from gangs, more so the Vice King as they lived in Sunnyvale Gardens. 

And now, she has joined a gang started by the leader who created the Vice Kings, Julius Little. It was surreal as she heard many stories about the Kings back in the day and not the new flashy gang. They actual gave back to the community, hosting events and keeping some of the drug dealers away from the projects. Until the 90s happened, that’s where King decided to flesh out and become ‘legit’ while doing other business opportunities.

Sasha couldn’t understand how Aisha could be in business with them and sleep at night. ‘Well, she got Johnny, damn no wonder why she’s stressed out.’ She thought once again, walking around the church. It was a mild day as some of the crew were hanging around the church or out trying to take over the other gangs.

Aisha wanted to meet up with Sasha in her lavish penthouse if she doesn’t dress in gang colors which were fine with Sasha. She never wore this much purple in her life, although it was a good color so much she could take. 

For today she wore: a pink sundress and white flats, two colors that had no gang relation in the city that was known. She got a cab instead of driving, finding parking in the garage was too much and of the off chance, someone recognized her.

Her cab was 15 minutes out, so she waited outside the church for the cab to appear. Troy walked out of the church, eyeing the clothing choice of the newest recruit.

“What the fuck are you wearing?” He questioned the dark-haired woman in front of him. He was going to pull out a cigarette but decided not to. 

Sasha rolled her eyes, his sentence reminding her of her father. “Meeting Aisha and trying to blend it, Troy.” She spoke bluntly to the higher up lieutenant. 

“That’s actually smart, sure you don’t need a ride?” He asked.

“Troy, I left my father’s house 5 years ago, I don’t need the third degree.” She coolly spoke to the man, annoyed by his badgering. He raised his hands up in a defensive gesture.

“Sorry, look I’m not trying to hound you or anything. You’re new to this and I just want to make sure you’re careful. The last thing we need is a dead body or you in jail.” Troy confessed, looking at Sasha. Sasha gave him a confused look; it was touching he cared but slightly weird as it’s only been a few weeks. 

“Uh thanks, I guess. Look I’m not tryin to be a bitch or anything but I am fine. If I can survive the projects, I’m sure I can handle some gang shit!” Sasha snapped at him, nose flaring in angry. Troy pinched his nose and sighed. Sasha could see her cab coming near so she stepped away from Troy and waited for the cab to come to a stop on the curb. 

Troy’s lingered stare of her could be felt by Sasha, less sexual but more of a curiosity. Sasha stepped into the back of the cab and waved at Troy in a mocking salute. 

He watched as the cab turned down the street, shaking his head. Troy liked to get info on anyone in the gang, researching their history and information. So far, he hadn’t gotten a name out of the girl or any basic info. When he tries to bring up causal conversation, she brushes him off or deflects the question which doesn’t give him much to go from.

‘Who are you?’ He pondered as he headed inside the church to his office. Dex was still planning on Los Carnales, Johnny on Vice Kings with the ‘Playa’, and Lin on the Rollerz. 

________________________

-Aisha’s House –

Sasha arrived at the lush penthouse, staring in awe as Aisha led her to the living room. Colors of light blues, pinks, purples, and yellows all over. Albums on the wall awards everywhere and pictures of famous people are scatted across making it feel more museum than a home. 

Aisha chuckled at her startled expression and guided her to a plush light cream couch. A butler appeared, serving small plates of food with a pitcher of lemonade on the side. Both African American women sat down on the couch, getting to know each other. 

The conversation continued until Aisha asked a dreaded question to Sasha.

“Girl, I’m serious what is your name?! Cause I am not finna be callin you ‘Playa’ like the rest of them!” The R&B diva egged on her new friend. Sasha awkwardly laughed, not wanting to reveal too much of herself to Aisha.

Almost everyone in the gang seemed to ask her name and she never gave a reply. Just in case someone decided to look her up or put her family in danger. Plus, it felt kinda cool of not being known by her name, almost like a secret agent. 

Aisha asked again as Sasha shook her head no. Not wanting to push even further, Aisha asked if there was another name (between the two) to call her. 

“Uh Selina, you can call me Selina, only you.” She narrowed her eyes at the diva, giving her a look to keep this between them only (and not Johnny).

“Like the singer?” Aisha asked, one eyebrow raised in a questioning manner.

“What’s not to love about her?” Sasha countered back. Aisha shrugged in agreement as the two women go back to talking. 

Aisha talks about how she got started; singing in a church where she was discovered, her first album at 16, touring, meeting various people, being overworked by the Vice Kings, and of course Johnny.

Sasha had to admit Johnny was cute if he cut the yellow tips off and eased up on the showoff act. She didn’t know how the diva even got together with him but somehow, they mix in away.

‘So glad I don’t have to deal with him more than needed.’ Sasha thanked the heavens for not being around Johnny. 

Aisha lamented on her tale of the downside of stardom and recently found out her money has been cut and going to different companies. The diva began to let out a few sobs, Sasha comforting her. Although she couldn’t understand, it did hurt to hear her idol going through this. 

“Johnny thinks I should fake my death but there are so many pros and cons!” Aisha confided to the new Saint.

“Is that what you want to do though? Once you do it, that’s it. No going out, no more hair salon trips, no shopping, girl at least wait till your concert!” Sasha exclaimed to Aisha.

“Well, what else do I do? I can't live my life in debt to them until I die! Especially if they find out I'm with Johnny! Eventually, I want to get married and start a family and I can't do that with this mismanagement!” Aisha shouted back in anger, not direct towards Sasha. Sasha opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Both ladies sat in silence, with an occasional sniffle from Aisha. Aisha had her head in her hands, trying not to cry on her white rug. Sasha sat there, pondering how she can help her friend. 

“I got it!” Sasha shouted, grabbing Aisha by her shoulders. The diva looked shocked as the newest Saint grabbed her to the diva’s room about the plan she came up with. Just in case the butler was on King’s payroll (which he wasn’t but better late than sorry). 

After hashing out the plan with Aisha, it began to get late in the evening. The sky turning into a nice warm pink and purple hues as the city became even busier as well. 

Aisha asked if the Saint wanted to stay the night, but Sasha declined. She just wanted to get home and try to catch up on some more sleep. This gang business had her awake all hours of the night and for once she would like to sleep on time. 

The diva called her a cab and bid goodbye to her new friend. Sasha took the elevator down to the lobby as she walked outside to wait for her cab.

The twenty-two-year-old looked back at the recent events in her life while waiting for her cab. Quitting her job, joining a gang, committing crime in only a few weeks’ time. Life was never boring with the Saints for sure. 

“Where the fuck is this cab at? It’s been 10 minutes!” she muttered to herself, searching for a cab. Unfortunately, instead of a yellow cab, a shiny purple Stiletto rolled up with two out of four of the Saints lieutenants.

Johnny Gat in the driver’s seat with a cocky grin and Troy looked in amusement at the situation. 

“Well, you gonna get in or what? I wanna go to Freckle Bitches!” Johnny boomed towards the woman. Troy rolled his eyes as he got in the backseat to let her sit upfront.

Sasha rolled her eyes and decide to sit next to Troy than Johnny, surprising the two males. Johnny grumbled under his breath but proceed to drive to his favorite Freckle Bitches. He picked up his phone and called Aisha, letting her know the Saint was with them.

Sasha wished Johnny would roll the roof up but knew he wouldn’t. ‘So much for wearing my hair out today.’ The dark-haired woman thought to herself. Due to Johnny’s driving, her hair went from flat iron straight to frizzed out. Troy only chuckled at her misfortune.

“Driving with Johnny is a fuckin nightmare. I woulda drove but it seems Aisha arranged a ride for you.” Troy turned to face her, amusement still in his voice. Johnny was now ranting to Aisha about how he is not a taxi service.

“As long as he doesn’t get us kill, I’ll manage.” She responded back, slightly shifted towards him. This is the first time Sasha had a chance to look at the brown hair male. ‘Kinda cute in a weird way.’ She thought to herself.

The two made idle chat while Johnny broke every traffic law to get to the Freckle Bitches in Tidal Springs. After ordering almost the whole menu, Johnny threw the money at the scared teen in the drive-thru and left the lot.

“Yo, Princess, where the fuck exactly do you live?” Johnny questioned the newest Saint. 

“Sommerset, your highness.” Sasha shot back to the Asian male. 

Both males in the car looked at Sasha (Johnny glanced in the mirror as he was the driver) on her address. 

“Umm………” Troy began to speak but Johnny beat him to the punch.

“You know that’s Rollerz territory, right?” Johnny spoke, wondering how she could not know the gang resided there. She shrugged and he continues the drive. 

“You might wanna move, gang could easily take you out.” Troy hinted towards her. She rolled her eyes.

“I’ll be fine, I barely wear purple and at most, they’ll think I’m just a pretty face going to school,” Sasha answered. 

“But I’ll look for something closer by the Row just in case. Would hate to get my shit ruined by assholes.” She added, the worry draining from Troy’s face.

“I’m not helping you move. Hated when I had to help Eesh move.” Johnny grumbled to her, driving to her apartment. Sasha chuckled as Troy rolled his eyes at his friend. They drove in comfortable silence until they reached a modest apartment building. 

Johnny and Troy both looked at each other as Sasha got out of the car, both thinking ‘how the hell can she afford this place’? Troy got out of the car to walk Sasha to her apartment. She was flattered and accepted the gesture from the man.

Johnny made a crude joke towards the couple until Sasha spat back about calling Aisha. Johnny flipped her off while driving away from the building, Troy laughing at the man. 

They both ride the elevator up to the third floor, Sasha’s complaints of her feet hurting from all the running around she’s been doing which he understands. The elevator door opens as they walk down the hall to the left, nearing her apartment. 

Both stood outside her door, facing another. Her 5’5 height to his 5’9 height was obvious as he watched her fumble with her keys.

“Do you want to come inside for a bit, or crash since Johnny drove off?” She asked as the door opened, a shy smile appearing on her face. 

Troy had a chance; he could crash here while she sleeps, he could look through her things to gather info about her. He could finally find out her real name! This info he could give to the Chief and help him piece together everything. Normally, this would have excited him as he was getting close to his goal but something about her made him get rid of those thoughts.

He didn’t know he was staring in space until he saw dainty brown fingers waving in his face.

Troy snapped out of his and apologized for staring. He glanced at the brown beauty in front of him and gave her a smile.

“Sure, thanks for the offer.” He said, flashing her a smile as he closed the door to the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plan Sasha comes up with? Won't be until a few chapters later as things have to progress. But I did want to stray away from canon a bit as the whole 'fake death' thing was crazy wild but I'll get to that later.
> 
> Los Carnales  
> Some of the Rollerz  
> Lastly the Vice King


	4. 3am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place a few hours before during 'Mcmancus Says Hello'. I tried to make this reality as possible but how the fuck are Dex and Troy at the store and the game jumps to 3am? Plus I had an additional dialogue of Sasha and Troy speaking over the phone while she scopes them out but uhhhhhh this was already 10 plus pages..... so anywho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a cop, Troy does have shitty memory as he def forgot to tell Sasha about her early morning mission....

Troy walked into the modest apartment of the newest Saint, who went to the kitchen. Looking around, he moved into the living room area, sitting on the couch as Sasha went to pull out some fruit from the fridge.

A beautiful home he would say so himself. A warm smell of vanilla hit his nose as he sat there on the couch, taking it all in. A few windows scattered throughout the part of the apartment, covered with short silk white curtains.

Bronze wallpaper in the living room, with brown hardwood floors so shiny he could vaguely see his reflection. There was a black rug his feet were on, covering the couch to the decent size TV. In the living room, a black bookshelf rested on the wall next to a hallway that led to the bathroom and 2 bedrooms. The couch he currently sat on was a mixture of firm and soft, which Troy prefers to compare to Aisha's plush couch in her apartment when Johnny drags him over.

Two couches mirrored each other from across the room as the TV sat in front of the kitchen counter, where she currently was pulling out fruit and other items from the fridge. In the kitchen was white tile on the floor and a soft marigold colored wall to complete it. He was curious about what she was doing but decided to play it safe.

Sitting on the couch, he glanced at the many magazines scattered across her wooden coffee table. He tried to see if there was a name attached to it, but all the tags were ripped off. His eyes searched across the room, trying to find some information about the new girl. 

There were pictures scattered across the living room of various people. There were a few pictures together that surrounded the one picture of Sasha. 

'Must be some family members, I'll have to note that later.' He mentally reminded himself, looking at a younger picture of the family. She seemed happy in the majority of these photos and seemed to be holding quite a lot of children as well. 

There was a man, most likely her father, holding her in one photo and her mother who looked like an exact copy of her in another. And there was another picture of a young child and the new Saint, holding each other in a warm embrace. 

'Could be her brother? Or some childhood friend?' he thought as he studied the picture. 

The sound of a knife hitting a cutting board was heard as Troy looked over the counter to see Sasha mixing a blend of fruit into a blender. 

She had both hands on top of the lid, making sure it was tightly secured. The tip of her tongue slightly sticking out as her eyes were focused fixedly on the blender. Troy chuckled at the childlike action, watching her deeply focuses on blended fruit.

Troy would be a fool not to notice how beautiful the young woman is. How wide her eyes get when Johnny offers an inappropriate comment, when she scrunches up her nose when Dex corrects them, or the excitement of getting to hang with Aisha as he overheard her talking on the phone to someone. 

She's smarter than most of the female and male recruits, eager to learn, and seems to believe in what Julius says. But when she gets around him, she seems tolerable of the man but annoyed as well. 

'Guess I should stop with all the questions. Might make her suspicious of me, which I def don't need.' He made a mental note to dial back on the questions around her. Subtly was the key, as the Chief always said. 

The blending noise came to an end, which Sasha remove the lid and began to pour the smoothies into glass cups. Troy watched her move with grace as she came over with the two glasses in hand, a friendly look on her face. 

Sasha handed him the glass of drink, which he accepted with gratitude. She sat down next to him on the couch, turning on the TV as well.

"I hope you aren't allergic to anything, I forgot to ask you if you were." She said to him, an apologetic look on her face. 

"Nah you good, not allergic to fruit thankfully. But this is pretty good, never had Dex or Johnny offer me anything other than beer or water." He joked to the new Saint. She rolled her eyes playfully as they made conversation while sipping their fruit smoothies. 

Both Saints were caught up in watching 'Bobby and Amber' and making snark comments as the evening pass. Despite earlier, Sasha was slowly getting used to Troy. She was wary of the questions he asked but ask long as she gave him vague answers, she should be fine. 

Sasha watched as he laughed at Bobby's shenanigans on the screen, noticing the man for the first time.

To Sasha, he had a simple farm boy look with the stubble added in. Nice blue eyes, a simple haircut, and a nice smile as well. He would look even better if he would stop smoking those damn cigarettes, she thought to herself. 

She looked over to her wall clock and saw it was 11:00 pm. Dex had wanted her and Troy to meet up at Friendly Fire tomorrow to deal with Los Carnales. And knowing Dex, he hated waiting for people if they aren't on time. 

Sasha groaned, knowing she'll have to go to bed soon if she wanted to have some energy for tomorrow. Troy gave her a questioning look at her groaning and looked over at the clock as well.

"Oh, uh guess we should try to get some rest for today. Dex will bitch about us being late." Troy spoke up, noticing the time. Sasha nodded her head in agreement and got up, turning off the tv.

She proceeds to show Troy the extra bedroom that was across from hers. Thanking her for letting him crash at her place, she told him goodnight and went to her room. Troy closed the door, removing his shirt, pants, gun, and shoes in a neat pile on the floor. 

He looked around the decent size guest room that he was staying in for the night. The room looked as someone spent a good amount of time in it as various posters of hip-hop artists, magazines, and scattered clothes on a lime green chair in the corner. 

The black plush carpeting complemented the frost color walls in the room, he noted. He turned off the light, making his way into the queen size bed that was near the wall. The queen-sized bed he currently sat on was quite soft and comfortable. The large dark blue blankets and pillow had a smell of jasmines and honey, an overpowering scent that enters his nose. 

Troy didn't realize he was curled up underneath the blankets, inhaling the scent of the room. Embarrassed by his actions, he stopped and folded his arms underneath his head. 

The apartment was quiet, besides the ac blowing air in the home. He could see the moon shining brightly out of the silk curtain from the window. 

'Man, the Carnales is making a move on us. Lin still hasn't gotten much info on the Rollerz and waiting for the Vice Kings is taking way too long.' He thought, frustrated at everything revolving around gangs.

When the chief asked if he wanted to go undercover, Troy jumped at the chance to do it. As a rookie, he thought it was gonna be a breeze on busting criminals but a year and a half later, it got different.

Julius had a solid idea but still was illegal as the activity the Saints do is no better than the other gangs. True they were a smaller gang and honestly weren't in the drug or other illegal businesses but with the new kid around things have changed. 

Taking down the Carnales first wasn't going to be a walk in the park but it seems like the new kid put a spark in Julius. They were making some headway with some gangs and more motivated as well. Troy gave a small proud smile in the dark but had lingering guilt on what would happen to the gang after everything is done.

Troy closed his eyes, sleep coming to him fast. The scent of jasmine and honey lulled him into a comfortable sleep.

BANG, BANG, BANG!

Troy jumped up out of his sleep, holding back the pillow as a weapon. The light turned out which made him groan in the displeasure of his sleep being interrupted. His eyes still blurry but he could see the form of Sasha in front of him, an unhappy expression across her face.

She had a du-rag on her head, a purple tank top, and shorts with pink bunny slippers on her feet. Sasha looked very unhappy as her arms were on her hips, waiting for Troy to get up.

"Dex bitched at me to tell you that we need to head over to Friendly Fire. He has a hookup who works there late at night. We gotta get up now to meet him." Sasha tiredly said, yawning for extra measure. Troy, stilly blurry-eyed nodded and checked his phone messages that showed various messages from Dex.

Yo, wake the fuck up!  
You forget the mission!?  
No way in hell you both are magically sleeping.  
I get she's cute or whatever but mission Troy!  
Hello? Don't tell me you slept with her?  
Mission first, pussy later.  
Bring ya'll asses down to FF, asap!  
Don't become a Johnny, man.

Troy got up and stretched, then went over to the chair he sat his clothes. He saw out the corner of his eye Sasha going through a chestnut dresser to find clothes as well.

"Um, shouldn't you change in your room?" He asked as he slipped on his t-shirt from yesterday. Sasha switched her tank top to a black plain t-shirt (Troy covered his eyes until she finished) and rolled her eyes at him.

"Seeing as this is my room also, I am. It's not like you never seen breast before." She countered back to him as she put on some old jeans. 

"I mean I have but-"

"Troy relax, it's like 2:00 am I'm just messing with ya." She gave him a flirty look as he blushed. She laughed as she slipped on some old shoes from under the bed. 

Troy was ready to go, wanting to get this over with. Sasha and Troy walked out of the apartment, making sure all the doors and locks were secured. As they went into the elevator, Troy noticed something about Sasha and decided to point it out.

"You gonna wear that on your head?" he questioned as he pointed to her du-rag. Sasha glared at him and smacked his hand away.

"Yeah, gotta problem with that?" she questioned back, a bit with her tone. They were close to the ground floor, which she hoped the conversation would stop.

"No, no problem, just uh wonder why some of you were? Dex never gave me a straight answer." He confessed to the new Saint. 

"It's for our hair, mostly to protect it while we're asleep." She gave him an answer, hoping he'll be satisfied with her answer which he was. 

The elevator dinged and the two made way to the parking lot. Sasha walked them to her silver Vegas car, letting Troy drive them to Friendly Fire.

The drive wasn't long as neither had much to say, which was nice. Troy parked the car in front of Friendly Fire where Dex waved them in angrily. 

A blonde white woman at the counter greeted him and pulled out a sniper rifle. Sasha was startled as the lady pulled it out but Dex let her explain the use.

"This is the "McManus". As you see, it's fully collapsible and comes in a stately black attaché. The 18" cryogenically treated stainless steel bull barrel gives this rifle a guaranteed accuracy of .2 minute of angle at 600 yds with match grade ammunition. With its hand reamed chamber and match-grade trigger, the "McManus" is designed for the marksman who wants to reach out and touch someone at a moment's notice." The saleswoman explained to the group of Saints.

Dex happy with her explanation spoke up and said "I'll take it."

"Lovely. Would you like it to gift wrapped?" She asked with way too much perk at 2:30 is.

"No, that's okay," Dex replied to her, a smile on his face. Both Troy and Sasha rolled their eyes at this.

"Great, let me run this." She went to the counter away from them to ring it up. While she was busy, Dex turned towards Sasha. 

"Tight job on that lab, dawg. We found a memo sayin' that Hector is meetin' with the Colombians tonight. With the amount of firepower that's going to be there, just showing up and rushin' 'em would be suicide. Take "McManus" here and get to the docks. Find a nice tall building and wait. When Hector makes his move with the Colombians, take your shot." He explained to Sasha, who nodded, a focused look on her face. Troy then chimed as well. 

"When it all goes down, the first place the Carnales is gonna look is right at the Colombians. They're gonna think they got fucked bad. Aight. You should have no problem sneaking out in the confusion." Troy added along to his fellow lieutenant. 

Sasha was preparing to go ask the clerk gave her the gun. She gave a goodbye to the men and headed out the door. Before she left, Dex called out while going out of the store. 

"Just the same, I'd get the fuck out of there. Who knows what could happen." He warned her which she nodded and drove off towards the docks. 

Dex gave a ride to Troy towards his apartment, located in Chinatown. Dex thought it was a little weird he lived there but Troy explained the cheap rent which Dex brought. Lin wasn't too far from him and they had great food as well and a local gym.

"So, what took you too so long?" Dex inquired his fellow Saint, who had his seat leaned back.

"Fell asleep, not together with your ass. Just the last few days probably got to us." He answered, mind still heavy with sleep. 

"And this wasn't after any wild sex or anything?" he hinted again at Troy. Troy rolled his eyes at the questioning.

"And I thought you hated questions?"

"Only when you ask."

"Fair enough, but no man I didn't sleep with her. Jesus, we don't even know her name or age."

"But saying if you did, would you?"

"I mean, she's hot, pretty smart, and doesn't care about getting dirty. But her shooting is shit though." Troy sheepishly admitted. Dex laughed at his confession, making a left turn at the light. 

"She is pretty hot, not in a chickenhead way. Especially when she wears those shorts, right?' Dex goaded him, which he laughed in agreement. 

"Okay yeah, but for real man, it'll be bad trying to attempt something with her. I don't know her name and age, better safe than sorry." He said back, wondering how old she was.  
"True, you might catch a case dawg and we def don't need that action," Dex responded. Troy felt a pang in his heart when he said that, trying to push it away. How ironic it would be for him to go to jail while undercover all because of some girl. 

Dex looked over to his fellow lieutenant, noticing the shifting mood that had happened. Troy leaned back in his seat, hands underneath his head. 

"Don't tell me you fallin' for this girl? We barely know her!" Dex scoffed at him. 

"NO, it's not that! Like we don't know her name or anything about her! I'm just curious about her." Troy explained his reasoning to Dex. Dex rolled his eyes at him as they started to pass by some familiar restaurants towards his apartment.

"Uh-huh man whatever, just make you stay focus. Julius needs all of us. Lin is MIA which leaves us and Johnny." He rolled his eyes at mentioning his fellow Saint. Troy laughed at Dex's displeasure of having to share reasonability's with Johnny. 

Finally, they arrived at Troy's apartment, his second-floor apartment above a Chinese restaurant. It was still dark outside with a few people walking to their destination in the early morning. 

'Wong Moon' was the name of the restaurant, the red closed sign flashing at the men in the car, reflecting off Dex's car. Troy sometimes picked up some food from there and shared it with the Saints. Johnny always complained about how shitty the food was compared to Korean food but still ate it. Lin always loved when Troy brought her extra spicy prawn soup while Julius always made him do runs if he was in a food mood. Dex was indifferent, as always but still thanked the man for buying it.

Dex and Troy gave each other the secret Saint handshake as Troy got out of the car. He waved goodbye to him as the black male drove off into the early morning. He walked over to the front door beside the restaurant, thankful the door was unlocked. Troy walked up the stairs until he reached his apartment at the end. 

Before he went inside, he thought about sending a text to Sasha (her name Playa) but decided against it. It would seem like he was favoring her and he wanted to keep his distanced from her, and not been seen as a creep also.

Troy sighed as he kicked off his shoes in the apartment, stripping down to his boxers. After being interrupted by his sleep, Troy decided to crash on his ratty couch from college. 

He put his phone on the ringer just in case business from both ends called. But before he fell asleep, one thought crossed his mind.

' I wonder if she likes Chinese food?' he pondered as he drifted off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if I want to add a small scene of Sasha staking out in the night but who knows? I'm trying to not write this mission by mission but replaying the game these missions are so fucking hard and wild, which I like. But damn the Rollerz missions really are the hardest.


	5. Always Use Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission of the Vice Kings, technically the second mission instead. Working around Aisha not being dead at this point but enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever played the Canales mission with Hector, godspeed.

Meanwhile in the Docks

Sasha stashed her car to the side, not wanting it to get caught up in the damage. It was currently 4:50 am and she was tired and a bit cold of having to wait for the deal. Having to climb up the top of the building was hell, a few close calls happening to her. 

‘Why the fuck they give me these do or die missions to do? Everyone else can-do simple shit but here I am again about to die.’ Sasha bitterly thought as she tried to keep herself awake.

She brought a small black Yada bookbag that had a few grenades, a handgun, gum, water, pads, and a worn jacket. Happy on finding the jacket, she throws it on, embraced by the warmness of it being kept in the back. 

‘I guess Candy is good for something.’ She mused, remembering her stepmother buying her the bag and jacket. It was a gift for her 16th birthday she had given to her. The gorgeous 26-year-old woman who looked more like a sister than stepmother beamed as she gave the reluctant Sasha her present.

Flashback

In the backyard of the mini-mansion her father, William, had an old school video camera recording his oldest daughter’s sixteen birthday. Around him were family and friends of Sasha singing happy birthday to the teen.

Sasha was wearing a simple deep purple wrap dress with black kitten heels (despite her refusal on waiting to wear them) and her mother’s necklace. She decided to get weave in her hair for the special occasion, matching her hair color as well. Her sisters decided to do her make, more so Shanice had more experience with Candy. 

Sasha’s arched eyebrows were relaxed as they finished the rest of the song. A smile appeared on her plum-covered lips, a warm feeling of happiness overwhelming her. The happiness showed in her eyes, which were covered in a matching plum eyeshadow and light black liner.

After the singing, Sasha sat in the middle of the spacious back porch, gifts overflowing on the table beside her. Her siblings were also dressed in various shades of purple at her request, which made them look quite interesting. Even her father was dressed in purple except for Candy who went for a light pink slip dress with a slit. Several members of her family disapproved of Candy and her outfits but held off from holding comments.

Sasha sat on a plush purple chair, opening each present one by one. So far, she got a CD player, watch, clothes, a couple of books, a sewing kit, Ypap, Waypaytion 2 with games, and art supplies.

Sasha was happy with the items she had gotten as she can put them to good use. Her family made comments on each item she received, each with laughter and teasing. Her little sister Shanice pouted with jealously as her older sister had the attention and gifts she wanted. 

Finally, Candy handled Sasha her gift, excitement over her face. A few of Sasha’s aunts muttered mean comments about the woman but Candy did not indicate hearing them.

“Girl I was in the mall when I saw this and thought of you. Only the best for my girl!” She beamed with happiness towards the teen. 

A few people chuckled at Candy’s excitement, but members of the family rolled their eyes at the display. William looked nervous and uncomfortable at everything happening.

Sasha gave her an annoyed look unnoticed by her and open each gift. The first was a black leather Yada book bag, a very expensive bag as Sasha’s eyes went wide. This bag cost roughly around 5,000 dollars and the fact she saw it at the mall was something. Sasha wonders how the hell she could afford a bag this pricey bag. 

The next gift she opened was a dark blue jacket with white stripes on the side. It was simple and comfortable as Sasha felt around the jacket. Candy looked at the girl with uncertainty if she liked but Sasha decided to give her a small smile and thanked the woman.

Candy took this in stride and hugged the teen in a motherly way, rubbing both Sasha and her extended family in the wrong way.

End flashback

Sasha jerked her head out of her thoughts, getting back to reality. She was sitting behind one of the ledges, glancing at her watch that showed the time of 6:15 am. 

The sun was already starting to come out, the chilliness coming down of the morning. Tiredness overtook Sasha as she tried to keep her eyes open, but sleep claimed her easily. 

SLAM! A car door was heard below her, jolting her awake. It was now 7:30 am and the meeting was about to start. She quietly gathers her stuff, pulling out the McManus and setting up. 

Bloody red cars drove in a single line, with a few Carnales on the ship. Sasha watched as Hector stepped out of the car and headed towards the man. 

‘Perfect.’ She thoughted, having a good eye on him with the scope. As soon as Hector shook hands with the men, she shot him. Seeing their leader dead, the Carnales started to shoot at the area where she was.

Sasha did her best on trying to snipe them all until a huge jolt of the side of the building caught her by surprise. She looked down and saw them firing ROCKET LAUNCHERS towards her!

“WHAT THE FU-” She yelled before being cut off by another blast. There were six more left to kill and she better do it soon before being blown up herself. Sasha did zig-zag maneuvers as she sniped off the remaining Carnales while dodging the explosions. Sasha finally sniped her last one and killed off the remaining Carnales. 

The adrenaline was at an all-time high as Sasha ran down the building, not caring if she missed a few steps. Jumping down from the dumpster, Sasha ran to her hidden car and speed out of there. 

Her heart raced of her actions, sweat all over her body. She sent a message to Troy, Dex, and Julius telling them it’s done. Noticing she was speeding; she relaxed on the gas and went into morning traffic. She could see police cars speeding towards the docks, outrunning each other to get to the scene.

She sighed, noting this was a close one and why does she continue doing this shit. Sasha pondered this thought until she was in the nearest Freckle Bitches drive-thru line, ordering their breakfast menu.

When she got her food, she was about to drive off until she saw a familiar face on the outside seated area. She drove to a parking spot, getting out of the car to confirm who it is.

Low and below, it’s Johnny and Aisha wearing a church lady disguise. The couple seemed to be arguing about something until she walked up. Aisha seemed happy to see the new Saint while Johnny looked indifferent.

“Um, girl, why do you look like my grandma on Sunday service?” Sasha questioned her outfit. 

“Told ya!” Johnny chimed in towards his girlfriend who rolled her eyes. Aisha looked at the new Saint, sniffing her nose towards her. 

“Um, not to be rude but girl you smell like an all-night gym,” Aisha told her, noticing how sweaty her outfit was and the smell of fuel came off her. Sasha sniffed herself in disgust, agreeing with the diva.

“Oh, boo hoo, she’ll be alright. Now, kid since you’re here, we can get started on the next phase.” Johnny spoke towards Sasha, who was on the verge of passing out. Aisha nudged her boyfriend who gave out a yep at her actions.

“Johnny the poor thing is tired from whatever you made her do. Let her rest and then go on the plan.’ She pleaded with him. Johnny turned to her, giving her a questioning look.

“Eesh, this is Saint's business. I don’t tell you how to sing, you don’t tell me how to lead, got it.” Johnny spoke in a strict voice towards his girlfriend. Sasha could sense a fight nearing as she quietly ate her breakfast while watching the couple.

Aisha huffed, hands her on her as she countered back “It’s all business with you Johnny, I come first too! You were supposed to take me out for breakfast!” 

“And here are.” Sasha cringed at Johnny’s smugness at his statement.

“At Freckle Bitches?! Why couldn't you have taken me to Mikano's?” Aisha pouted to her boyfriend who was getting more annoyed as the conversation went on. 

“Fine fuck it, we can go, just go wait in the car please,” Johnny said, knowing he was defeated in this argument. Aisha waved goodbye to Sasha as she returned the gesture. Johnny watched into she was fully into the car, rounding on the new Saint. 

Johnny began to speak, “Whatever, she doesn't appreciate fine dining. Now I've been talkin' to Eesh's sister. Turns out Tanya's been fuckin' people in every sense of the word. Not only is she blowin' King's bodyguard Big Tony, but she's fuckin' Warren Williams, their numbers guy, whenever Tony ain't lookin'. Between Tony and Warren, the only person she isn't leading around by their cock is King. So, I'm thinkin' we put the hurt on Tanya, we're fuckin' up the Vice Kings. She's got an operation in Prawn Court, that's where we'll start. Roll in there and put the murder on anyone you see, customers included. Who wants to die for a blowjob right? When you go for Tanya, be careful, she's probably got some muscle in there.” He explained to Sasha, drinking her second coffee as he gave her instructions.

“I guess I don’t get a break at all.” She asked tiredly. Johnny gave a mocking laugh.

“You a Saint now kid. A Newbie at that so whatever we say, you do. Unless you want to go through me or Julius?” he questioned her, a smug grin on his face.

Sasha rolled her eyes at him pulling rank. She knows he’s right but dammit all she wanted to do was shower and sleep for a couple of days. As she stood up, she stretched her aching body from this morning’s last-minute mission. Sasha let a large yawn as well, taking off her du-rag, showing off her silk-pressed hair. She trudged off inside to grab another coffee or two for this, pulling out her phone to her ear.

Johnny only just glanced at her, wondering why the higher members of the Saints saw in her. Julius and Troy found her and Dex somewhat tolerated her but still trusted her with heavy-duty shit. Besides Lin, they never had any of the female Saint get too much involved with heavy-duty shit, only aiding, healing, or smaller duties.

But lately, it seems like she was the new ‘It Girl’ for the Saints. Doing heavy duty jobs without little complaint, going to the gun range, and doing extra training whenever she was free.

Normally Johnny wouldn’t even pay her attention as he normally does the other female Saints, but she was different. Julius saw something in here as well as Troy but Dex was still on the fence. Not to mention she and Aisha have been getting close, which brought a frown to his face.

The thought of her and Aisha becoming friends was a concern to him, but he couldn’t place it. He sipped on his forgotten drink while he watched Sasha from the window of the restaurant. 

Aisha was reading a magazine in the car; some gossip rag he didn’t care for. He watched as Sasha put the remaining food she ordered in her car, holding onto an extra-large ice coffee while walking his way.

“Alright since I can’t get out of this, I got another Saint to help me out. I’ll text you when the job is done and after that, I’m going to bed. You need a hit girl, ask the other female Saints seeing as they can be used for labor instead of beauty.” Sasha snapped towards him, not waiting to give her the okay before she stormed back into her car. 

Before he could even say anything, he could see her taking off her black tee that revealed a tank top underneath and sped off not before waving bye to Aisha who waved back.

Johnny stomped to his ride, in a foul mood after she talked back to him. Only Aisha or Lin did that, not some random girl.

When he got in, he slammed the door which startled Aisha. Before she could say anything, he glared at her and drove off to the fancy restaurant she wanted to go to. Johnny was too pissed the entire ride which she could pick up on, for now, she let it go.

Meanwhile with Sasha

Sasha called up another Saint of the name of Biscuit who went to help her take out the patrol of the Vice Kings. Biscuit was as country as his name, a doughy pale white boy who was on the bigger side. He may have been goofy but was always nice towards her and other Saints no matter what. 

He even drove for this mission while she shot out of the passenger seat as when she picked him up, he could see how tired she was. Her third cup of coffee was kicking and waning at the same time so she shot as fast as she could, hoping to hurry up.

When the last car blew up, she got a call from the bane of her existence, Johnny.

“So much for Tanya's hired help. Now get your ass over to the whorehouse and drop that chickenhead!” He commanded before hanging up. 

Sasha swore as she directed Biscuit to head over to the brothel on Prawn Court. Biscuit chuckled at her mood change because of Johnny, driving them there.

When they arrived, they already saw some Kings outside which made it easier. Sasha threw a leftover grenade at the car, which blew up a good few of them. She and Biscuit got out of the car and engaged in a shootout of their rivals.

After they got the Vice Kings outside, they made their way into the brothel, shooting off anyone getting in their way. They split up between the first and second floors to cover more ground. 

They reached the last room, shooting off the final Vice King and telling any leftover hoes (as they decided not to kill them) to leave the newly found Saints crib. Satisfied with their work, Sasha called Johnny about the deed being done and hanging up on him before he got a word in.

Sasha asked Biscuit to drive her home, letting him use her car if he doesn’t mess it up. Biscuit happily obligated and drove an exhausted Sasha home. By the time they reached her crib, she was already asleep. 

He decided to carry her to her apartment, taking the elevator instead since it’s midday now. An older lady sent him a kind smile at the gesture which he returned. Biscuit fumbled with her key and holding her while trying to open the door. When he finally got it, he quickly put her onto the couch, gently (not before closing the door). He gathers a few blankets for her as he gently puts them over her, looking content.

Biscuit grabs a pen and pad, quickly wrote a note of where he could be, and left her apartment, making sure her door was completely locked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah i tried to finish this game but the devs were like lol suffer and no good cheatcodes either.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you like it, hate it, or could care, leave a comment!


End file.
